When I saw you
by Windrider1967
Summary: Puck makes a realization during Regionals that changes his mindset on life


I have been facinated by one tiny second of frame in OS since I saw it the first time and that was the little "Love" sign that Puck gave at the end of Candles, and I have been in his head. My take on where that moment led

I wish I owned Glee ... Puck and Klaine

Reviews are appreciated

* * *

><p>The weekend after Regionals Kurt and Blaine pulled up in Rachel's driveway for her "After Regionals" celebration. Unlike the train wreck disaster, her dads were both going to be home and there was NO alchohol present. After that weekend Kurt wasn't surprised. Especially after hearing that Brittney had all but projectile vomited all over Rachel in the school assembly.<p>

If he was honest with himself Kurt was actually nervous. He and Blaine were the competition, the losers in all this and here they were with New Directions celebrating. It just felt odd. The icing on the cake was the fact that he and Blaine were still kinda feeling out "them" It was all so new, and unexpected after all the months of confusion, and this was both of their first relationship. Neither of them had said anything to the guys at Dalton and Kurt hadn't said anything to any of his old friends. He was honestly scared about the whole thing and almost suggested hitting the Lima Bean instead. He squared his shoulders, gave Blaine a sly wink and they walked up the drive.

He was a bit surprised to find Puck sitting on the front porch by himself. And even more surprised when Puck said "Before you go in Kurt, can I have a minute?"

"Sure Puck, what's up?" he asked, throwing a questioning look over at Blaine.

"I guess I'll see you guys inside?" Blaine responded and turned towards the door.

"Actually dude, I'd like to talk to both of you if I can. How about we grab a couple of steps?"

All three settled themselves on the steps, Kurt on the top with Blaine sitting just underneath him, and Puck sitting on the other side looking at both of them.

"Kurt, I know that you and I have had some bad history." Puck started nervously "I remember way too many slushies, dumpsters and fags from me before Glee got us into the same circle. And even now I know that while we get along, I can't really say you are one of my best friends. I am honestly sorry about that, but it is like I really only started opening up with the gang after you left and I wish you would have been there for that."

"Puck" Kurt said quietly "What happened in the past, is just that. I don't hold any grudges against you for it and I can honestly call you a friend"

"Thanks dude. But that's not it, or at least not all of it. You know I have kinda been the McKinley slut?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh "Puck, you are a teenage boy who happens to have a libido the size of Columbus, that's not news"

"I used to think it made me cool, you know. Doing whatever I wanted and damn what happened as a result. I had a kid at 16, basically went through every girl in Glee Club and thought it made me more of a man. But you know something honestly, it just made me a loser who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. I was scared, and that was how I covered it up. Now I am in this thing with Lauren, and dude **nothing** has happened other than a few kisses, and I couldn't be happier. I didn't get it until Regionals, and then I realized something. The two of you made me realize something, and I wanted to say thank you."

Kurrt and Blaine just sat staring, not knowing what to say to that

"Watching you two up on that stage, it was like someone switched on the lights. And I will say I was jealous, of how comfortable you two looked with each other. At first it was voices and harmonies and competition, but then I really loooked. I think for the first time in my life I actually **saw** what love looked like. Not lust, not attraction, but love. And it just looked so right. I'm happy for you both and maybe one day, if I am damn lucky, I can have someone look at me like that. I just wanted to say thank you. I also wanted to say I have your back, if you ever need it, not because you need someone to bust knuckles for you, but because I respect you and want to see you happy."

Kurt was just sitting with tears running down his cheek, Blaine's head pressed to his knee as he could only stare at the big muscular jock with the damn mohawk pouring his heart out. He leaned down and gently kissed Blaine's curls before patting him on the back and moving over next to Puck. Wrapping his arms around him he leaned in and said "Thank you, that is one thing I would never have expected to hear from you. You know something? The first step in finding what and who you want is finding what and who you are. I'm glad if nothing else I could help you do that. I honestly see you and Lauren going places, just remember friends first works best, trust me I know."

Kurt pulled back and laced his fingers into Blaine's. "So I guess a big announcement is gonna be a bit of a letdown huh?"

Puck actually laughed "Dude, even Brittney wasn't that clueless"


End file.
